


Abschied

by Wintermeer



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bruchtal, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond und Legolas verabschieden sich voneinander, bevor die neugegründete Gemeinschaft des Rings von Bruchtal aus aufbricht, um Den Einen Ring zu vernichten und Mittelerde zu retten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschied

»Sie wurden ihrer Liebe füreinander bereits vor vielen Jahren gewahr.«

»Aber- Aber sie sind Männer!«, schnaubte der Zwerg ungäubig.

Doch Aragorn korrigierte ihn. »Nein Gimli, sie sind Elben. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied.«

Die beiden Männer, einer so klein, wie der andere groß, saßen unten vor der Mauer am großen Tor in der Sonne und spähten hinauf zum Balkon des höchsten Elben von Bruchtal. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen, was dort oben vor sich ging, da das gleißende Licht der Sonne, das durch die Blätter viel, ihnen mit jedem Windstoß die Sicht nahm. Doch der Zwerg, der etwas weiter abseits saß, konnte Elrond erkennen, der am Rande der Balustrade stand, die Hände vor sich aufgestützt und nachdenklich über das Tal blickte.

Er trug immer noch das Festgewand, das er auch während der Versammlung getragen hatte. Der schwere, samtene Umhang fiel über seine starken Schultern und schimmerte purpurn im Licht. Das dunkle Haar des Elben fiel offen in ellenlangen Wellen über seinen Rücken. Sein Gesicht blieb versteinert in die Ferne gerichtet, auch als der andere Elb neben ihn trat. 

Aus der Ferne sah es so aus, als würden sie gar nichts tun, als würden sie nur schweigend beieinander stehen und so wurde der Herr Zwerg langsam ungeduldig. »Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Mag ja sein, dass Elben ewig Zeit haben, ich aber nicht!«

»Hab noch ein wenig Geduld. Lass sie sich voneinander verabschieden.« Aragorn tat eine nachdenkliche Pause und fügte hinzu: »Wer weiß schon, ob sie sich je wieder sehen werden.«

Doch Gimli gluckste kampflustig. »Ha! Also ich habe nicht vor, in diesem Krieg zu sterben und der Elb sicher auch nicht, von daher weiß ich gar nicht, was das Probl-…« doch er verstummte, als er eine Bewegung auf dem Balkon registrierte.

Elrond hatte sich Legolas zugewandt und musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. Der jüngere Elb trug ebenfalls noch die festlichen Gewänder, die bei ihm allerdings weiß und silberfarben waren. Sein langes, nach hinten gebundenes Haar erinnerte an die Farbe von weißen Perlen.

 _»Mein Geliebter. Das Herz wird mir schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass dies vielleicht unser letzter gemeinsamer Augenblick ist. Dennoch respektiere ich deine Entscheidung, als ein Teil der Gemeinschaft des Ringes, für unsere Welt in den Krieg zu ziehen. Doch, bitte. Nur eines.«_ Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des anderen. _»Gib acht auf dich. Versuche, unversehrt zu mir zurück zu kehren. Schwörst du mir dies, so will ich dir vertrauen und versuchen, mich nicht sorgen.«_

Legolas hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. _»Ich will es dir schwören.«_

Und dunkelhaarige Elb lächelte bitter.

 

»Worüber reden die da bloß?«

»Reicht es nicht, dass du sie schon beobachtest? Wären ihre Worte auch für deine Ohren bestimmt, stündest du vermutlich dabei.«

»Ist bestimmt elbisch.«

»Es heißt _Sindarin_.«

Der Zwerg zuckte die breiten Schultern und polierte mit dem Hemdsärmel an der Klinge seiner Streitaxt herum. »Wie auch immer. Ich verstehe beides nicht und es ist unverschämt vor anderen Anwesenden eine Sprache zu sprechen, die sie nicht verstehen. Da fühlt man sich doch sofort ausgeschlossen!«

»Wenn du unbedingt mitreden möchtest, solltest du sie vielleicht lernen.«

»Ich? Pah! Ein Zwerg der elbisch spricht, wie würde das denn aussehen!«

Aragorn schloss die Augen, seufzte leise und kaute an einem Grashalm. » _Sindarin_.«

 

_»Ich schwöre dir, dass ich zurückkehren werde, wenn die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft erfüllt ist. Sorge dich also nicht meinetwegen.«_

Elrond nickte und zog seinen Geliebten zu sich heran.

Und als sich die Lippen der beiden Elben, dort oben auf der Empore, zu einem letzten Abschied vereinten, sprang der Zwerg entgültig auf und zischte: »Jetzt reicht’s mir! Das hält ja kein Zwerg aus! Ich geh die Pferde holen!«

Aragorn jedoch sah ihm nur milde schmunzelnd nach, lehnte den Kopf wieder an die Mauer zurück und kaute mit geschlossenen Augen weiter an dem Grashalm…

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> [wintermeerstories.com](http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer)  
> 


End file.
